


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by danwriteskink



Series: Egretverse [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Cock Warming, M/M, Mr Egret, Pornday the Ninth, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: Mr Egret won't regret his purchase.





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

Mr Egret adjusted himself in the armchair so that his back was under less pressure, and opened the newspaper. In front of him, silent on his knees, John's head moved to a slightly different angle to accommodate Egret's new position. His mouth was soft around Egret's cock: no hint of teeth, no suction, no movement at all.

Egret thought he might regret this purchase, but so far, the government conditioning had proven to be exemplary. John was quiet and well-mannered, efficient in his movements, had the reflexes of a jack rabbit in a crisis, and took cock like it was oxygen. 

Despite his indulgences this afternoon in celebration of this purchase, despite John's perfect, obedient stillness around his cock, Egret felt himself begin to get hard again. He lifted his phone from the arm of the chair and tapped a code into the app, which sent a signal to John's collar. Three short jolts, not too intense, a command rather than a punishment.

As ordered, John tightened his lips around Egret's swelling cock, forming a seal, moving back and forth with a gentle rocking action. It was really very good. If Egret could, he'd have tipped his head back to lose himself in the sensation of being skilfully blown, but those days are behind him now. Still, he was surprised when a small sound of pleasure escaped his lips. He folded the newspaper and readjusted his position to allow John's forehead to brush the fly of his trousers. John withdrew, licked his lips once to moisten them, then sank low over Egret's cock, all the way to the base. 

Egret blinked as John swallowed around the length of him. No, he would not regret this purchase in the slightest.


End file.
